Talk:Shogo Makishima
Just explain to me how could Shogo be alive when he was shot in the back of the head by Kigami in the last episode of Season 1? Yeah, but the OFFICIAL Movie pamphlet said that he was still alive for some point. Probably, they have made a mistake or something strange had happened on this hill in Season 1. Probably, the shown scene wasn't the actual scene but something Akane imagined? I don't know. But the pamphlet REALLY said this. Even if it COULD be a mistake, I really don't think that they would print and give it away then but yeah, this whole thing still has to be confirmed. And for your sake, I will alter the status to "unknown," okay? Yeah. I think under this circumstances this would be the best. TerriaNight (talk) 19:07, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright I'll trust your judgement and your proof for this, if Shogo is still alive and he'll be coming back, then cool and if he's not, then his status is and will be DEAD. That's funny, but I believe S2 has demonstrated that Sibyl can salvage DNA and replicate his brain (at the very least), in which case he's "alive." Dammit. There better be a Season 3! There's just too many threads left dangling. Angelle aka Luxartisan (talk) 17:55, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hm... that could be one possibility. I also think that this could be a little hint to a third season. I mean... this HAS to be answered.TerriaNight (talk) 18:42, January 17, 2015 (UTC) What exactly does Status: Undetermined even mean? So your saying they could clone him?? We keep learning more and more about 22nd century technology as we go, so...to answer your question with a question...why not? Besides, something has to bring Kogami back to Japan and although the Shinkane shippers would like it to Akane, that's not happening. But if he catches wind that Makishima is alive and back home, he'll come a-runnin'. Of that, there's no doubt. Angelle aka Luxartisan (talk) 19:41, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay so...If Makishima is alive and if they make a 3rd season, how do you guys think he'll return? Ghosthunter (talk) 4:42, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Will it be determined with the movie of psycho pass? Or 3rd season? I want to see new answers to make me happy. I have never seen a great antagonist like Makishima so his death would give me pain. :( Okay so I've changed his status "Alive", because I found information which confirms that he is alive. Unfortunately, I don't have the source for the information but I did some researching on more about the movie pamphlet and what Sibyl system is capable of doing. while reading I manage to find hints and clues, that the Sibyl system is capable of collecting DNA samples and even brain tissues, so this confirms that Sibyl could easily clone him with the technology they have, which confirms that he is in fact still ALIVE. So for now I think we should leave him as alive, Ghosthunter (talk) 4:46, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I appreciate the research which supports my own theory but until we are given definitive direction by way of an official source, his being "alive" is either a semantic moot point or unverifiable. In either case, it must remain "Undetermined." Angelle aka Luxartisan (talk) 23:58, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Makishima's Status Shogo Makishima is dead, he died in the final episode of Psycho-Pass Season 1. I think the Makishima that appeared in the movie was just a hallucination thought up by Shinya Kogami. Please switch his status back to deceased. Animefan850 (talk) 07:18, August 16, 2015 (UTC) If you take note of the thread, the official pamphlet indicates a status "other than" deceased. I will ask TerriaNight to cite the source verbatim here so we can all see it and make a group determination. Or, if anyone else has a copy of the pamphlet and can provide the verbatim/translated text, that would also be appreciated. Thanks for raising the issue. Angelle aka Luxartisan (talk) 13:41, August 16, 2015 (UTC) In the final episode of Season 1 Kogami killed Makishima, since the Dominators doesn't work on him, Kogami shot and killed him with a regular handgun (it was a shot to the back of his head). I saw Psycho-Pass: The Movie and when Makishima showed up Kogami walked right through him (which means he wasn't really there), he also shot at him and the bullets also went through like nothing was there. Animefan850 (talk) 18:50, August 16, 2015 (UTC) But then, how do you explain the image TerriaNight provided? If you haven't seen it, go to her Message Page and take a look. Yes, it could be an hallucination but it could also be something "other than." I'm not ready to concede his demise just yet. If there's a Season 3, and there likely will be, and he fails to reappear, then I'll close the book on him. But, to be fair, I'm going to change his status to "Disputed" to represent both sides of the argument. Angelle aka Luxartisan (talk) 19:28, August 16, 2015 (UTC) At this point I think it's safe to assume that Makashima will be back in Season 3 as the main antagonist or at least one of the antagonists. I think the crazy twist would be if Makshima ends becoming allies with Kogami and Arkane to take down a bigger threat, that would be crazy and fun to see. Ghost Hunter 85 (talk) 17:55, December 27, 2015 (UTC)